


Sander Sides Oneshots

by AnAverageGayFanby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby





	Sander Sides Oneshots

So, if you've subscribed to this book, you will notice this is not an update! You will also quickly notice all the tags are gone, all previous chapters are gone, and it says this is completed. The reason for this is that I have moved all oneshots to a series instead on a single book. This allows me to more easily post oneshots and separate multipart oneshots into their own books. This also allows all of you to give kudos to individual stories instead of to all of them as a whole and such and such. It's just more organized and easier for me. This will stay up for about another week before I take it down and it will only be the series.


End file.
